


A Friend in Need

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: All Souls' Night [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: When a young woman is in pain, a friend and sometime lover helps her get over her grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2001.

**_~August 1999~_ **

Breathing a sigh of relief as the last of the guests left the house, Cory Harrison looked around at the mounds of dishes and garbage and wearily started to clean. What she really wanted to do was get out of the house for a while. It had been a never-ending parade of family, friends and hangers-on for the past few days, with the funeral being the worst.

Her father had gone to bed, and her brothers were with their wives and kids, which left it up to her to get the place back in shape. Not quite what you'd expect from the guitarist of a cutting edge alternative band, but then with the way things were going this year, she sometimes wondered if All Soul's Night was ever going to record again. Zane was in India or Pakistan or somewhere mystical improving his karma, Ian was in rehab out west, and Gigi - well, last she had heard, the bass player had been with her family, but she'd been gone when Cory had tried to call her there.

The three of them were as close to her as her family, and Cory would have given anything to have been in the middle of one of their group hugs that turned into group gropes that turned into... The ringing of the doorbell pulled her out of her reverie, and she opened the door to see a small, dark-haired, dark-clothed woman on the porch. "Gigi!" Before she thought, Cory pulled the older woman into a tight hug, resting her head on her friend and sometime lover's shoulder, starting to cry.

Greer Conroy, better known as Gigi, wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her while she cried out her grief and anger at her mother's death. One of Cory's brothers had called her that morning, and Gigi had been in her car and on her way to help support her friend within the hour. Her family had understood and sent their sympathy as well, telling Gigi to bring Cory back to stay with them if she wanted.

Maneuvering them through the door and into the living room, Gigi sank down onto the sofa, Cory still cradled against her, and sang softly until the other woman fell into an exhausted sleep in her lap. She would wait, and then she would get Cory out of here. She needed time for her, where she didn't have to be strong for her family.

~*~*~ 

Waking and stretching, Cory twisted over onto her back, blinking up into the late afternoon sun, still not quite believing that her bandmate was there. Turning her head, she pressed a kiss against the other woman's stomach between the fabric of her short skirt and her halter-top before looking up at Gigi.

"Hey, G. Sorry I feel apart on you like that. I was just... I missed you," she sighed, resting her cheek against Gigi's stomach and twining their fingers together.

Gigi's free hand stroked Cory's short hair soothingly. "You should have called me, C. You know I would have been here for you. You didn't need to face this alone.

"And I missed you too," she added softly. "More than I thought I would even. Once you're finished up here, come back with me? I don't want to lose you again. We're family, Cory. Families stick together."

"But Dad..." Cory began, before falling silent. "Matt invited him to stay with them for a while, and so did Jake; he'll be okay, I guess.

"And we are - family I mean. It's felt weird not having the boys and you around, you especially. Yeah, I'll go back - think you can stay a few days until things are settled? It's just - I've missed waking up next to you." She gave a small smile at that. "You're the only one who doesn't snore."

Gigi had to laugh. "Yeah, I had a hard time falling asleep without all of you around at first too." She leaned down to kiss Cory lightly. "I'll stay as long as you need to, C. And then I'll take you home and let Mom and Dad pamper you." She chuckled. "Just don't kill them when they get overwhelming." Her free hand stroked Cory constantly, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that the other woman was really there.

Cory sat up, leaning in to rest her head on Gigi's shoulder, her fingers moving back and forth over the other woman's leg. "I think I can manage that. If not, I can lock myself in your room and hide."

Feeling better just because of Gigi's presence, Cory straightened up, full of energy. "Want to go for a walk? I should check on Dad and get changed out of this - " she looked down at the modest dress and grimaced. "We could go down to the park or the lake or somewhere."

Snickering, Gigi eyed her friend from head to toe. "And here I thought you were changing your image. The Miss Marple look works for you, sweet little Corinne," she teased, stretching to work out the kinks. "Tell you what, I'll walk with you if I can watch you get changed," she mock leered.

"Fuck off, bitch," the platinum blonde answered, standing, and, after a quick glance around to make sure that her father's bedroom door was closed, started unbuttoning the front of her dress, backing toward her old room a step with each button.

"I'd rather fuck you," Gigi laughed, quietly so as not to disturb Mr. Harrison. "But I'll settle for some good eye candy," she grinned, following the other woman toward her bedroom, the ravens around her navel rippling with each step she took.

"Gives me something to look forward to for tonight." Cory shut the door behind the shorter woman, and, instead of starting undressing again, drew Gigi into her arms and kissed her, sliding her tongue over the other woman's lush lower lip, then inside, forgetting everything for the moment but the connection she felt with her bandmate.

Gigi returned the kiss hungrily, but her hands remained at her friend and sometime lover's waist. This wasn't the time or the place for more than comfort and promises for later. She smiled crookedly when their lips parted, backing away to sit on the bed. "Change, Cory, and let's go blow the cobwebs out of our heads."

"Yes, Mom." Cory chuckled at that, then her face fell as she realized what she had said. Swallowing hard, she stepped out of the dark navy dress and hung it on the rod in her closet. "Don't know why I'm keeping the thing, I'll never wear it again."

Gigi came up behind Cory, her arms sliding around the other woman's waist as she pressed the length of their bodies together. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Eventually. And in the meantime, I'm here for you, Cory."

"Thanks, G." Cory slid her arms back around the smaller woman and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how glad I am that you're here." Sniffling, she untangled their arms and pulled on a pair of ragged cut-off denim shorts and a concert tee shirt that was so faded you couldn't read the logo on it. Stepping into a pair of sneakers, she ran a hand through her short hair and managed a smile. "Look presentable enough for you?"

Sighing, Gigi shook her head. "It's not fair, you know. Those extra eight inches you have make you look good in anything. Unlike me," she grumbled. "Let's go," she said, holding out her hand. "I could use a good walk after the drive here."

"I know, being a sex goddess is such a burden," Cory snorted, "unlike you who look like the sex-toy of everyone's dreams." Before closing her hand around Gigi's, she wrote her father a quick note and grabbed her keys, stuffing them in the back pants pocket along with a few loose bills that had been on her dresser.

Once they were out of the house and a few blocks away, Cory sighed. "God, this feels good. I mean, I love my family, but I was going nuts. Is that wrong? Shit, Mom hasn't been gone a week, and all I can think of is getting out of here again."

"There'd be something wrong with you if you didn't," Gigi reassured her. "This hasn't exactly been fun, and no matter how much you love your family, this isn't home for you anymore. You want _your_ home so you can deal with all this." She tightened her arms around Cory's waist. "You sure you want to come back to my parents' place? We could go to your condo if you prefer."

The blonde shook her head and kicked at a rock on the sidewalk in front of them. "No, I'd like to see your folks again. Here, it's just so overwhelming, and at my place - that's tied to the band. If I go back there, I'm going to start thinking about it and wondering when we're going to work together again, when Zane's coming back, if Ian's going to be okay, and where - well, I won't have to worry where you are.

"I know we were all burnt out from touring, but this doing nothing is almost worse then that, you know?" They reached the park just off the town's main street, and Cory led Gigi down one of the paths, taking turns randomly, just as her thoughts were moving.

"Yeah, I know. I feel... I dunno, uprooted, I guess," Gigi replied quietly. "The band's been my life. I basically went straight from high school to this. I don't know anything else. It's been weird not having that the last while. And I feel like I'm missing my family." She looked over at Cory. "God, I missed you. All of you, all of it. The music, the fights, the togetherness, the sex, the feelings. I want you back," she admitted. "I'm scared what'll happen. Promise me I won't lose you no matter what?" she begged.

Cory's hazel eyes grew wide, and she shook her head violently before hugging Gigi close, not giving a fuck who was watching. "No way, no how. Remember what we said in the beginning? Us girls gotta stick together to the last, or they'll try to run right over us. No matter what, G., you, Ian, and Zane, it's closer than family, especially with you."

Gigi laughed a little shakily. "Yeah, I guess I just needed a reminder." She hugged Cory hard, then rose up onto her toes to kiss her. "It's good to see you again, C." She smiled, the familiar hard as nails Gigi coming back to the forefront. "Have you heard from either of them?"

Smiling knowingly as the other woman's shields slid back into place, Cory shrugged. "I had a letter from Ian a few weeks ago; I think it was part of his therapy or something, but it sounded like he was doing all right. Haven't heard from Zane though. What about you?"

"Nothing. It's as if he disappeared off the face of the earth." Gigi walked a few meters, then looked over at Cory. "Do you think he's really going to come back? We need to make some decisions soon. If All Souls' Night is over, we need to move on before we're forgotten has-beens without any options." She kicked a telephone pole, then swore when she bruised her toes. "Damnit, I don't want to give up on us. Where the _hell_ is he?!"

"Finding his chakra or some shit like that," Cory sighed. "I just wish some mystical guide would kick him in the ass and tell him to get back here or call us or something." Both of them were damn good at their chosen instruments, but, face it, there wasn't much call for female guitar players in rock or alternative bands. All Souls' Night had been unique that way, and the four of them had exploded together, but now...

"It isn't over, _we're_ not over, G. Ian'll get out soon, and then we'll track Zane down and pull him back into the studio by his dick if we have to, got it?"

Gigi burst into laughter. "Yeah, that would work. As fond as he is of it, he'll do anything once we have a good grip." She noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Shit, how long have we been out here? We'd better head back... or do you want to stop somewhere to get something to eat?"

"There's plenty of food at the house though I don't know if some of it's edible. Man, what is it with people and those weird jello mold casserole things? I swear someone brought one with meatballs in it." Cory shuddered at the memory. "Mom would have laughed her head off at them. Guess I'll have to do it for her."

"God, you mean people really do that?" Gigi made a face, looking disgusted. "I thought that was something Hollywood dreamed up.

"Cory, I love you, but not even for you am I eating jello molds, _especially_ not ones with meatballs in them." She shuddered as well. "We'll order pizza or something."

The younger woman bit her lower lip, then gave in to her laughter, finally having to lean against Gigi's shoulder to catch her breath. "I think it's the proximity to the States that does it. There's real food too, macaroni and cheese, ham, lasagna. I baked cookies earlier in the week because Mom wanted to smell them, so they should still be good."

As if on cue, Gigi's stomach rumbled, and she laughed as well. "I think that's one vote for going back and demolishing that lasagna. Mmmm. I love lasagna. Is there enough cheese on it?" she asked, knowing Cory knew how much she liked cheese. "Or should we stop at a store, if anything's still open?"

"I'll find one. I know what happens when you don't have enough cheese!" Feeling as if some of the weight had been taken from her shoulders, Cory caught Gigi's hand again as they walked out of the park and into the darkening twilight.

~*~*~ 

"Night, Dad." After watching her father go into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, Cory looked over at Gigi and sighed. "I guess time will help, but, God, I hate seeing him like this."

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it really will. I remember how Mom and Gramps were when Gran died. It took a while, but they managed to get past it. And your dad will too. Just give him time... and give yourself time too." Gigi came over and hugged Cory again. "You're allowed to hurt... and to be angry at her for leaving you. Just remember, I'm here for you, Cory."

The younger woman sniffed a little and gave a watery smile. "What would I do without you? I know Mom was hurting, especially there at the end, so I can't be sad that she isn't any more."

She sighed and let herself relax in Gigi's arms. "You know what I'd really like? To just go curl up with you and not think about any of it: my mom, the boys, the band, nothing but you."

"I think I can manage that." Gigi steered the other woman over to the bed, then let go of her to undress her, then herself. Naked, they curled up together in Cory's bed, Gigi holding her friend protectively. "Anything you need, C." She stroked the other woman's back soothingly, comforting her.

Cory somehow managed to move closer, feeling Gigi's familiar curves pressed against her and the slight scratch of the bass player's calluses against her skin. "Just need you, G. Want to touch you, taste you. Fall asleep and wake up beside you. I want to feel the music again like I did before." As she spoke, Cory ran her hands over Gigi's back, stroking her hips and down her thighs, before retracing her steps to cup the outer curve of the shorter woman's breast.

Gigi moaned softly, her back arching into the familiar touch. "God yes," she groaned. "I've missed you so much, C, missed this, missed touching and tasting you..." Her words were smothered as her mouth closed over Cory's, tongue teasing at the line of the other woman's lips, asking for entrance, then claiming the interior when Cory's mouth opened eagerly.

One leg rose to curl over Cory's waist, pressing them together even more tightly, and she whimpered softly as Cory's fingers continued to cup her breast, not yet touching the rising nipple.

The blonde whimpered, the sound muffled by the press of Gigi's lips against hers. Rolling to her back, she pulled the other woman with her so that Gigi was plastered on top of her, their legs twining together as they writhed. While they were moving, she ran her thumb over the smaller woman's nipple, groaning as it grew even harder at her touch, and her own flesh puckered in response.

Gigi's back arched as she pressed into the teasing hand, her nipples hardening still more and an ache building deep inside her. "Too long," she gasped, rubbing hungrily against the blond. It had been far too long since she'd been with Cory like this, and like Cory, she could feel the music start to sing inside her again.

Finally releasing Cory's mouth, she began to kiss her way down her lover, laving and sucking every inch of pale flesh. "You taste so good," she whispered, one hand falling between Cory's thighs, cupping her in the palm of her hand but not moving.

"Oh G..." Cory gasped, twisting upward, one hand stroking Gigi's dark hair, the other closing on the sheets as she strove to control the volume of her voice. "More, please?"

With one leg flung outward and the other wrapped around Gigi's thigh, her heel touching the shorter woman's ass, Cory felt totally open and exposed, and she wanted to feel her lover's fingers and tongue spreading her, making her forget everything but what was going on right now.

"Oh yes, so much more." Gigi slithered a little lower, her own strawberry blond mound rubbing into the bed, seeking friction, and her mouth found the soft mounds of Cory's breasts. Ignoring the hard nipples for the moment, she licked and sucked the sides, leaving passion marks on the other woman. Finally, she scraped her teeth over one pouting nipple, then suckled on it hungrily. As she did, her fingers began to move lightly, teasingly, betweeen Cory's legs, stroking the slick folds.

"Gigi..." Cory's voice deepened with need, and she twisted upward, grabbing the other woman's hand at the same time and pressing it harder against her cleft, rocking up into the pressure. Then Gigi's mouth shifted to cover her nipple, suckling on it, and Cory arched off the bed, the suddenness and strength of her orgasm taking her unaware and leaving her gasping for breath as tremors ran through her body, making her shudder.

The moment she felt Cory come, Gigi moved down her body and between her legs, lapping at her to taste her and to increase her pleasure. This was what she had missed, this togetherness and pleasure, and she wanted it all, all at once. She knitted two fingers together and drove them into Cory's trembling body while she licked and nibbled furiously, trying to drive the other woman straight into another climax.

Everything exploded again as Cory was penetrated, licked, nipped and sent into orbit again, her damp walls clinging to Gigi's fingers, stroking them with each move she made. "Love you, G," she panted, trying to pull the older woman up her body to kiss her. It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but this time it meant more, Gigi meant more.

"Love you too, C," Gigi responded, allowing herself to be tugged upward to kiss Cory again, her fingers slowly stilling as the last tremors wracked Cory's frame. And she found herself realizing that she really did love Cory, not just as a friend, but as a lover. She knew that sudden understanding had to show in her eyes, but she found herself not minding, willing to share her feelings with Cory. "I love you," she repeated, green eyes slowly closing as she kissed Cory again.

Smiling in pleasure at her own taste in Gigi's mouth, Cory hugged the smaller woman close until the kiss broke again. "So, do you want to try this? You and me - together without the guys? I know I do."

"Yes," Gigi said softly, reflectively. "I think... I think I've wanted that for a while now if I'd only admitted it to myself. Which isn't to say that I don't want the guys back too," she added with a wicked grin, shifting a little and rubbing against Cory's leg that she straddled.

"Same here, to all of it." Cory lifted her thigh, feeling the dampness spread on her skin as Gigi moved against her. "And I want to talk about it more, but right now I think you need to feel as good as I do."

Sliding her hands down to cup the older woman's ass, Cory rolled them again, nibbling under Gigi's chin, a spot she knew the bass player loved, while tickling up the cleft of her ass between her thighs.

"Oh _god_ , yes, please," Gigi begged, writhing under the other woman's attentions. Making Cory come had aroused her almost unbearably, and she desperately wanted to come now. Her legs tightened around the teasing thigh pressing into her hypersensitive flesh, and she thought she might shatter into little pieces if something didn't give soon. Her head fell back, letting Cory feast on the underside of her chin, and her breaths came in whimpers.

"That's it..." Feeling unexpectedly calm from the day's emotional catharsis and her recent climaxes, Cory shifted, tracing her fingers over the wet skin at Gigi's cleft, then between the folds, circling a finger over her clit while pressing her thumb into the tight, hot entrance. At the same time, she moved downward, licking at Gigi's navel, tasting the salt of her lover's sweat and a hint of the musky flavor of her juices.

Gigi stiffened, tremors of lust wracking her, and she moaned, her legs spreading wide in invitation. "Please," she whimpered, arching upward. Her hands reached down for Cory, fingers combing through the platinum strands, and she squirmed hungrily.

"Anything," Cory whispered, scooting lower, lapping at the soft skin between Gigi's belly button and the patch of soft hair below it. Moving her hand, she pressed her fingers inside of the other woman's body at the same time she licked at the hard button of Gigi's clit, keeping up the rhythm until she felt the older woman tense under her.

Gigi pressed a fist against her mouth to muffle her cries of completion, not wanting to disturb Cory's dad or have him burst in on them. As the last tremors rippled through her, she pulled Cory back up, loving the feeling of being totally covered by the larger woman. She looped her arms around Cory's neck, smiling blissfully. "I really do love you, you know."

Cory cocked her head to the side, studying Gigi intently before leaning in to kiss her. "I know, because I love you the same way, and it's amazing." She smiled a bit before lowering her head again and rubbing their noses together, chuckling when Gigi made a face at that.

"Mom always said there wasn't anything so bad that something good didn't come out of it. Guess this is what she meant; just wish she was here to see it."

"I believe that she knows," Gigi said softly. "She knows that she doesn't have to worry about you any more. That's _my_ job now," she grinned. "For all the good it'll do either of us."

"Oh, like I give you so much to worry about, that's the boys, not me. I'm just the sweet little innocent baby of the group." Cory was able to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before breaking into barely muffled giggles.

Finally falling silent again, she rested her head on Gigi's shoulder, stroking the other woman's hair. "I bet she does know, and that she's happy about it. She always did like you."

Gigi smiled. "I liked her too. Almost as much as I like her daughter. You realize, of course, that _my_ mother's probably going to figure out that we're a couple now within five minutes of arriving... and that means you just inherited my whole family, including crazy brothers." She chuckled, imagining her herd of brothers coming up against Cory and losing abysmally.

"Bring 'em on, baby," Cory answered, smiling before shifting just enough to place a kiss on the tattoo between Gigi's breasts. "I'm a tough bitch; I can take 'em all and have enough energy to keep you happy too."

"I have no doubt of it," Gigi assured her, smiling to herself at the thought of the coming battles. This was going to be fun. "Now get some sleep, blondie. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

~*~*~ 

"Thank you god, we're home," Cory sighed, pulling into the parking garage under her condo building and turning off the engine, leaning her head against the seat back before looking over at Gigi. "Well, we survived... barely."

Three more days at the house with her father, her brothers and their families had been all either of them they could take, and while the week at Gigi's parents' had been fun, they were both in serious need of some quiet time alone.

"Are you sure?" Gigi moaned, eyes closed and head resting against the back of her seat. "I was sure that we were in hell. My god, I cannot be related to those lunatics. Thank all the gods that I could hide behind you this time."

She groaned again and unfastened her seatbelt so she could get out of the car. "Come on, I can hear the Jacuzzi calling us from here."

"You're just like them and you know it. You just use your intensity in a bit of a different way." She reached over and ran a finger around the bottom of the jogging bra that Gigi was wearing in place of a shirt.

"In the 'cuz, order food and then in bed. I think I could sleep for a week!" Groaning, she hit the button to close the convertible's roof, then got out of the car and popped the trunk. "After we drag all these bags up..."

"God!" Gigi eyed the baggage with disfavor. "How'd we accumulate all this shit anyhow?" She picked up a small bag, then batted her heavily mascara'd eyelashes at her lover. "You're bigger, so you should take more bags."

"Think again, G. I've seen you pick up amps and toss them around. You carry your own shit." Grabbing her bags, Cory slung several straps over her shoulder, taking more care with her guitar case than anything else she picked up.

"Damn. Ah well, it was worth a shot," Gigi replied philosophically as she picked up her stuff as well, somehow managing to sling or grab everything at once, practically disappearing behind her bags. "Lead on," her slightly muffled voice said from the center of the mass, sparkling green eyes peering over the top of a case.

"Just don't trip," Cory called back. "A trip to the hospital is not on the agenda for tonight!"

Somehow they managed to make it up the elevator and down the hall to Cory's apartment. Opening the door, she dumped everything except her guitar case on the floor, groaning as she straightened up and plucked a few bags from Gigi's grasp, adding them to the pile.

"So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" she purred, undoing the zipper that held Gigi's top on and watching it fall open to reveal her small, pert breasts. "After we have each other I mean..."

"I was pretty much planning on having you," Gigi responded, arching her back. "Come to think of it though, after all the healthy food lately, I'd love a big, juicy, bacon cheeseburger and mounds of deliciously greasy fries, coated with salt. Mmmmmm." She dropped her remaining bags, carefully placed her instrument case to one side, and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"God, I love a woman with good taste." Cory tugged off her tank top, leaving her bare from the waist up as she hardly ever bothered with a bra. "Almost as much as I love one who tastes good," she continued, kicking off her shoes and wiggling out of her short leather skirt.

"Grab the phone book and we can order now. That way we can play, then recharge without having to wait. And if it gets here early, then we can shock the delivery boy by inviting him to join in."

"I love the way you think," Gigi laughed with approval. She kept her eyes on Cory as she called their favorite restaurant, placed the order, then hung up. "Forty minutes or the food is free. I wonder if that includes the time we keep the delivery boy? We can fulfill some cute teenage boy's fantasies about threesomes and rock stars all at once." She stepped out of her spike heels and padded naked toward Cory. "I want my appetizer now."

"Or cute teenage girl's," Cory murmured, running her hands over Gigi's lean, wiry body, tracing her tattoos before coming to rest on her hips. "Let's go get wet, G." She eyed the now-damp curls at the apex of her lover's thighs and chuckled softly. "Hmmm, looks like you are already. Makes me hungry..."

Enjoying the fact that this was her home and they could do whatever they wanted there, Cory dropped gracefully to her knees, spread Gigi's lower lips with her fingers and began to lick, humming with pleasure at the other woman's flavor.

Gigi gasped, her fingers clutching frantically at Cory's shoulders for support as her legs went weak. She stared down at the blond head between her legs, and she gasped. "God, C, lemme lie down before I fall down!" Her legs were shaking as the other woman assaulted her with pleasure, and she really was going to fall down.

Giving the sweet flesh a final lick, Cory looked up at Gigi, pouting. "Never let me have any fun." That said, she stood, turned Gigi around, and crowded up behind her. "You want to lie down, you know where the bedroom is."

"Oh god, you want me to _walk_?" Gigi groaned. "What's wrong with the floor?" Despite her complaint, she took a shaky step forward, then another, arousal racing through her body, not helped by the heat of Cory's body against her back.

Laughing softly, turned on by her lover's nearness and obvious arousal, Cory kissed Gigi's neck. "The floor's okay, but the bed's better. And if you're good, I'll see if I can make you come before we get there..." Her fingers slipped lower, rubbing at the soft, wet flesh, wanting to grab Gigi's hand and pull it back to her as well.

Gigi whimpered faintly, her whole body shaking with arousal. She took another step forward, her thighs widely separated as she tried to rub against Cory's hand as she walked. This was incredible. When Cory pressed more firmly against her, her thighs snapped together, trapping the hand tightly against her dripping flesh. Her own hands reached back for the other woman, one finding and gripping her thigh, the other reaching around behind her to tease her from the back.

"You - you aren't walking..." Cory breathed, resting her face in the crook of Gigi's shoulder, her hips circling between the pressure of the other woman's body and hand. Her own fingers danced over slick flesh, pressing inward before moving back to rub against the hard button of flesh that made Gigi yowl like a cat.

Another shaky step that advanced a bare couple of inches and Gigi again stilled, whining increasingly loudly as her arousal spiked, just this side of orgasm. Trying to make Cory give her more, she pushed a finger into Cory's ass at the same time as her thumb slid into her.

The taller woman groaned, wanting to get them into the bedroom but wanting to come more. Knowing that Gigi wouldn't let her until she had, Cory wrapped her other arm around the smaller woman's waist, pressing three digits deep inside her, finger-fucking her as she rubbed her other fingers over her clit, whispering husky words about how hot and beautiful and amazing Gigi was into her ear.

A scream tore out of her throat as Gigi's body spasmed in orgasm, clenching around the fingers inside her, and she drove her own fingers deeper into Cory, her other hand squeezing between them to press against Cory's clit, rubbing hard to make her come as well.

A small whimper escaped Cory's lips and her back arched before her body bucked and pleasure ran molten hot through her veins. Resting her head on Gigi's shoulder again, Cory fought the urge to collapse right there. "Welcome home," she murmured, kissing along the other woman's neck.

"Mmmm, if that's gonna happen every day, I'm gonna be a very happy woman," Gigi purred, leaning back into Cory as she brought her hand around and licked it clean, enjoying the other woman's flavor.

"Oh hell," she groused when the doorbell rang. "Fuck it." She padded over to the door, still naked, and pressed the security release to let the delivery person in. "Now we'll see if it's anyone we want to play with."

Enjoying the view of Gigi's lovely ass, Cory raised her arms over her head, stretching out the kinks in her back and trying not to break into laughter when Gigi opened the door to a young man who promptly turned scarlet and started stammering.

Taking pity on the poor boy, she grabbed some bills out of her wallet and paid him, sending him on his way and shutting the door before beginning to sputter in laughter. "What do you bet the story he tells is a lot different from what he really did?"

Snickering, Gigi shrugged. "You mean you think he's gonna tell the guys in the locker room about the two hot babes he did while they begged him for more?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, since you got rid of the guy and his cock, you have till we finish eating to figure out an alternative, C. I wanna be fucked." She carried the food over to the table, hips swaying a little more than strictly necessary.

"That guy and his cock would have been good for about as much as this fry is," the blonde snorted, picking up a particularly greasy one out of the bag and holding it up, watching it go limp in her fingers.

"He had that look - you know it as well as I do. That freaked out, it's a star - a naked star - ohmygod what do I do!" Chuckling, she picked up the food again, carrying it toward the bedroom. "There should be some sodas or beers in the fridge - I think I had some in there before I left. Grab 'em and come on. I think I have the solution to your dilemma."

"Oh, do tell!" Gigi laughed as she detoured to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, then followed the blond into the bedroom where she sat cross-legged on the bed. She picked up one of the burgers, moaning ecstatically as she took the first bite.

"And you never know about that guy. He might have surprised you," she said, purely to be contrary.

Cory leaned against a pile of pillows, the Styrofoam container with her food in it balanced on her thighs. "Want to go get him and drag him back?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Uh no, that's all right. No need to traumatize the kid twice in one night." She glanced up through her lashes. "You said something about having a solution to my problem?"

"Eat your burger, little girl. Once it's gone, all your questions will be answered," Cory replied mysteriously, biting into hers and sighing happily.

Gigi snickered at the other woman's wise oracle impression, but she happily munched on her burger and fries, drinking her beer as she eyed Cory. Just how creative was she going to get? Eagerness to find out had her eating quickly, and soon she was licking her fingers clean and demanding answers. "Okay, so give!"

Setting aside her own leftovers, Cory crooked a finger so that Gigi leaned in, then gave her a kiss as she reached in the bedside table for something. "Mmmm, taste so good, I could fuck you all night long," she purred before snickering at the bad porn line.

"But considering that this baby never goes soft, I could." Teasingly, she ran the tip of the dildo over Gigi's nipple and down her stomach.

"Promises, promises," Gigi laughed, leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs, with her feet braced flat on the bed. "I'm still waiting to see what you can do with it," she taunted laughingly, one hand falling between her legs to toy with herself.

"Bitch," Cory laughed, smacking Gigi on the breast with the dildo. Catching the smaller woman's hand in hers, she pulled it away from the wet, pink flesh. "No touching, except me," she growled, sliding the toy into her lover, at the same time leaning in and flicking her tongue out over the hot flesh.

"Fuck yeah!" Gigi groaned, her hips rising involuntarily to force that rigid length deeper inside herself and to press harder against the teasing pressure of Cory's tongue. She looked down her body, seeing the blond head between her legs, and she bit down hard on her lower lip to hold back a yell of arousal. "Harder, C!" she wailed.

Cory's answer was mumbled out against the tasty folds of skin beneath her lips, and she swirled her tongue around the tiny nub of Gigi's clit in response. She twisted her wrist at the same time, fucking the other woman with the dildo; pulling it all the way out and teasing the entrance to her lover's body before pressing it in again.

Gigi fell back onto the bed, unable to hold herself up on her elbows any longer, her chest heaving with her panting breaths. Her legs fell completely open, dropping flat on the bed to either side of the woman feasting on her, and she yelled Cory's name. The incredible sensations of Cory's talented tongue and the hard dildo were driving her higher and higher, and her first climax took her almost by surprise.

Grumbling quietly over the fact that while she could tell that Gigi was coming, she couldn't feel the contractions around a part of her, Cory pulled the toy out of the smaller woman's body, instantly replacing it with her tongue. One hand slid below Gigi to finger her ass, and the other took up playing with her clit, driving her straight into another orgasm while Cory squirmed slightly, wanting her lover's mouth or hands on her.

Wailing as she was driven from one climax to another, Gigi twisted under Cory until she could reach her lover, and her mouth clamped onto the soft, soaking wet flesh between her legs. Wanting to play a little rough that night, she caught Cory's clit between her teeth and nibbled gently, then tugged and scraped the bundle of nerves before sucking hard. At the same time, she plunged two fingers inside Cory, pumping them in and out of her.

"Gi - oh fuck - Gi!" Cory whimpered, her hips writhing against the pressure. She didn't want to smother Gigi, but all she wanted to do was grind down into that wonderful sensation, increasing it all the more.

Gigi's crotch was still under her face, and Cory pushed herself up onto her elbows, rubbing her face against the drenched curls, panting and then shouting as her climax hit her hard.

Gigi kept licking and sucking, wanting to wring every last tremor of pleasure from the other woman, her thumb rubbing over Cory's ass as she did. Her own body was quaking on the brink of coming again as well, but she was able to hold on, wanting to enjoy Cory's reactions first.

The blonde gasped, the waves of pleasure continuing to roll over her. Wanting more but wanting to kiss Gigi again, she swung around, sliding a thigh between the older woman's legs and beginning to rock against Gigi's leg even as she caught her mouth and tasted their combined flavors as their tongues slid against each other.

A muffled groan expressed Gigi's approval of the new position, and one hand curled around Cory's neck to hold her close as they kissed. Gigi rubbed her thigh against Cory even as she rode her lover's leg, both of them writhing and humping, whimpers of impending climax permeating the air. Gigi's free hand slid down Cory's back to cup her ass and one finger slid back inside the taller woman, teasing the soft, wet walls.

"Love you..." Cory rasped, closing her fingers around an erect nipple, pinching and tugging at it so that they both cried out at the same time when they came.

Exhausted, barely even able to move enough to get some of her weight off of Gigi, Cory nuzzled the base of the smaller woman's throat. "Stay here with me?"

"Couldn't move even if I wanted to, which I don't," Gigi panted. "Am just gonna close my eyes for a sec..." She fell asleep, one arm and leg securely wrapped around the other woman, holding onto her even unconscious.

"Mmm, me too," Cory mumbled, resting her head on Gigi's shoulder and collapsing into sleep.


End file.
